Continuation
by PhantomWriter2.0
Summary: What will happen once Zuko joins the gaang? Starts immediately after the Western Air Temple episode. I think I can take the spoiler tag off now. Eventual Zutara!
1. New Begginnings

Continuation

_This story picks up almost immediately where the Western Air Temple episode left off. _

_SPOILER WARNING: This is a spoiler for The Western Air Temple episode. If you haven't seen it yet, don't read this. Or if you want to spoil it for yourself, be my guest._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did…Zuko wouldn't have made a complete fool of himself in TWAT._

* * *

Zuko awoke instantly as the first of the sun's rays fell across hi face. He stretched, yawned and slipped on his shoes. He hadn't bothered to change into his night clothes the previous night. He could sense that none of the others were up yet so he sat silently on his bed; contemplating what he had done. Just yesterday he had told the Avatar that he wished to join their little group. He had been welcomed by defensive stances and stares. He had expected as much but he had not expected the appearance of the assassin he had hired to track down the Avatar. He cursed himself now for telling them he had hired the man. 

Though, it had proved his point some that he was on their side when he fought against, 'Combustion Man'. Zuko gave a little smile and a shake of his head at the Water Tribe boy's naming skills. They were not something to be envied.

"Hey Sunshine!" the earthbender was another matter entirely. Zuko sighed quietly and turned to face the girl.

"Good morning…Toph, is it?" Zuko hoped he had gotten the name correct. She nodded and he smiled a bit.

"What's got you in such a good mood? From what I've heard about you, you're always moody and mad." Toph stated, facing the wrong way. Her feet had yet to heal completely so she was forced to rely on her other senses. Zuko absently wondered where the boy had wondered off to when he came in, glancing around as if searching for hidden weapons. Zuko still sat on his bed with his arms resting on his knees.

"Morning…Sokka?" Zuko hoped again that he had gotten the name correct. Sokka chuckled and threw Zuko a piece of fruit which he caught easily.

"You are correct, _young prince_." Sokka bowed dramatically and Zuko only cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Even without her feet to tell her Zuko's reaction, she knew he must be thinking Sokka was an idiot right about now.

"Yes, he is stupid." She stated simply before walking away, making the sudden exit a bit less dramatic when she had to feel around with her hands so she wouldn't run into anything.

"Am not!" Sokka cried indignantly. Zuko just watched him leave with a look that seemed to say that he agreed with Toph. Zuko grabbed his twin blades before leaving. He walked into the commons area and told Sokka that he was going to the cliff top to practice. He just nodded and continued his conversation with Toph.

Zuko made his way over to the rope, grasping it firmly between his calloused hands and climbed its length easily, reaching the top in mere minutes. He surveyed his surroundings before pulling his Dao swords from their sheath with a metallic slice. The sound usually brought with it the sounds of battle but for the time being, the sound meant training and practice. Zuko let his thoughts wander as he moved easily through the movements that now seemed to come naturally. He needed no concentration. His thoughts wandered to Mai, he wandered how she had taken his note, how much she despised him right now, and if he would ever have to…fight her. His swords dropped to the grassy ledge at his feet. He stood, just thinking that thought over in his mind. Could he…would he fight her. How could he ever? She was the only thing that he regretted giving up.

"Why did you stop?" Aang's sudden voice made Zuko jump a bit. He turned to face the young Airbender. How long had he been standing there?

He ignored Aang's question and gave him one of his own. "Is there something you need?"

Aang shuffled his feet as if in embarrassment. "I…I need to learn firebending." He finally stuttered out. Zuko nodded and placed his swords back in their sheath. "You're not going to tell me how to breathe are you?" Zuko cocked an eyebrow in confusion at the boy.

"I…I trained with Master Jeong Jeong once and all he had me do was stand in a stance for hours and breathe." Aang explained quietly.

"Well, breathing is important for any element but especially so with Firebending. Breath gives life to fire so therefore breathing gives life to firebending. That was a very…odd way of teaching you though." Zuko glanced at Aang who had visibly relaxed at this. Zuko formed a fireball in the palm of his left hand. "I'm going to hand you this fire."—Aang stiffened at once—"Relax, it will not hurt you as long as you stay calm. An upset bender leads to a wild fire. Breathe with the fire; as you exhale, allow the flame to grow, when you inhale, it will diminish. Focus on the flame Avatar; it will not hurt you as long as you trust it. Trust that the flame will not harm you."

Zuko carefully handed the ball of fire to Aang who took it shakily. Zuko told him once more to relax. Aang took a shaky breath and held the fire, breathing with the flame. Zuko stood a few feet away and watched his pupil with interest. As the sun climbed higher in the sky, Zuko nodded and told Aang to extinguish the flame by breathing it in completely. He did so and coughed a bit but gave Zuko a reassuring smile. Aang grabbed his glider and leapt off the cliff while Zuko climbed down the rope, sighing when he reached flat ground again.

Zuko made his way to an old log placed about ten feet from the edge of the cliff and sat down. He sighed as he watched the sun rise further in the sky until he could no longer see it, though he could still feel its warmth and the strength it gave him. Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath, taking in all the scents around him. The smell of fresh grass peppered with the tantalizing aroma of newly flowered fruits. The lasting scent of old leaves that still seemed pleasant somehow and the sweet scent of clean, running water. He took all this in, not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching him, narrowed in suspicion.

"Hey, Zuko," Sokka called and Zuko turned his head to look at the approaching boy. "Aang and Haru are gonna have a little duel. Wanna watch?" Sokka asked and threw a thumb over his shoulder towards the temple. Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not." Zuko stood and followed Sokka to an open field a little ways away from the main temple. It looked like a courtyard of some sort. No trees or other large plants grew here, only small clumps of browning grass and few leafless bushes. Zuko sat beside Sokka on a stone bench as Toph came up and sat on the other side of Zuko. Katara, Teo, and the Duke joined them a few moments later.

Zuko watched as Katara threw him a glare before sitting beside her brother. He watched Aang prepare himself for battle. Once the fight began, Zuko couldn't help but watch with fascination. Aang was clearly overpowering the inexperienced Haru. His mustache (A/N: Haha I can't help but laugh! I hate that mustache so much but it's _so _funny! I'm done now.) was covered with dirt and had now turned a lighter shade of brown. Zuko and the others coughed as a rock exploded before them and was soon turned to dust. The Duke hurriedly pulled his over-sized helmet down over his face.

Zuko noticed almost instantly that Aang showed none of the hesitation he had shown with Firebending during the fight. He wondered what had happened to make the young airbender dislike fire so vehemently. He had not voiced his opinions during the training session, Zuko had noticed his reluctance. He knew his nation had done much to deserve such hatred but…from the Avatar; he was as much a firebender as Zuko.

The fight ended with Aang as the victorious participant. Aang and Haru bowed respectfully before commenting each other on their skills. Never had Zuko seen such a thing in the Fire Nation. Of course they bowed to the other, but there was no heartfelt congratulations only stern glances.

* * *

That night, Katara cooked the fish that Sokka had caught earlier in the day. The pond near the courtyard was filled with fish and Sokka had had no problem catching enough for everyone. Katara seasoned the fish with various herbs she had collected that morning. 

"So how is it?" Katara asked cheerfully as she glanced around her hopefully. Haru was the first to speak.

"This is wonderful, Katara." She thanked him.

"Yeah, it's great." Aang agreed with a huge grin.

"Wow, Sugar Queen, I never knew you had it in you." Toph complimented, Katara just smiled at her sarcastic friend. Sokka stuffed his mouth with more fish and gave her a thumbs up along with the Duke and Teo. Katara smiled then glanced harshly at Zuko who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"What about you, Zuko?" he snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at her.

"What? I didn't hear you." Zuko said, a bit confused by the look he was receiving from the Waterbender.

"Of course you didn't hear me! You never hear anyone because you're always lost in your own damn thoughts!" Katara glared at him and he returned it with a bewildered stare of his own. He glanced at Sokka who just shrugged his shoulders, looking as shocked as Zuko felt.

"Um…okay." Zuko finally said and she sat back down with a huff.

The rest of the evening was spent in silence. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. Zuko sat still, bowl in hand, thinking about his uncle; about where he could have gone.

Katara just sat and glared at the firebender. She couldn't trust him, there was no way. He claimed he had changed but he had said the same underneath Ba Sing Se. Then he had proceeded to join Azula which nearly got Aang killed. If she had wasted the Spirit Oasis water on his scar, Aang would be dead. She absently wondered if he would have chosen the right path if she had healed his scar...

* * *

_Okay, new story! I watched the Western Air Temple episode on YouTube. I know I should have waited but the anticipation was killing me! By the way, Zuko made a complete fool of himself when he told them he wanted to join them. A complete and utter fool! He was even talking to a badger-frog before—and after—that! I wanted to smack him upside the head. But, I guess if he had gone in there acting all high and mighty and confident, they would have been even more suspicious—if that's at all possible. Okay, I'll stop my rant now and let you get on with your lives. But not before I plead you to leave me a review. Please, please, please! drops to knees and looks up with puppy dog eyes Even if you just want to tell me that I was stupid for watching the new episode before it comes out in the US. Just please review!_

_-Phantom_


	2. A Book of Explanations

Continuation

_I got some amazing and very helpful reviews on the last chapter. I'll have to thank those people personally soon. But for now, I'll just have to stick to thanking them here. Thank you to all those who read and double thanks to those who reviewed! Happy New Year!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did…Katara would still have made that death threat._

* * *

"Deep breaths, Avatar, focus on the flame." Zuko instructed. Aang had been late for training, saying something about helping Katara with breakfast. Zuko had punished him with breathing exercises until he was blue in the face; literally. They now stood upon the cliff above the great hanging city where now harm could be done to the others of the group. 

"My name is—" Aang began.

"I know what your name is, but while you are training, you are the Avatar. You are not Aang." Zuko turned to face the boy with his hands folded behind his back. Aang was squatting—much like he had with Jeong Jeong—and trying to control the fire burning in front of him. "Alright, extinguish the fire." Aang took a deep breath, taking the fire with it. "Now, close your eyes and form a flame in your mind. Let the flame in your mind burn in reality by releasing the energy you have just absorbed." Aang stood straight again, closed his eyes then concentrated until he felt a small amount of heat in the palm of his right hand. His eyes flew open and he stared intently at the flame; assuring himself it would not die. He then looked cautiously to Zuko, anticipating a sharp command.

"Good work, Avatar. Now, position your hand towards me." Aang hesitantly complied, turning his burning palm towards Zuko. "Good, release the fire"—Aang began to panic—"don't worry, I'll block it. You need to get over your fear of hurting people. Firebending is all about seriously injuring your opponents. Airbending is about dodging blows and knocking your opponent back. To bend fire, you must face your opponent with the intent to harm." Zuko's eyes narrowed at this last statement. Aang nodded, knowing Zuko spoke truthfully.

Aang shot his flame at the prince who dodged easily. Aang's shot was wild and shot in many directions, though. A few of those wild embers caught Zuko in the shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain. Aang seemed not to notice, for he jumped for joy. With airbending to aid him, his leap propelled him ten feet in the air. Zuko stood once Aang landed. "Your shot was wild, Avatar. You'll need to work on your control before we try that again." Aang sighed and sat on the sun-warmed grass. He formed a flame in the palm of his hand and concentrated on matching his breathing with the flame. Zuko walked to his bag and grabbed his burn salve, rubbing the gel-like substance against the skin of his burned shoulder.

Zuko returned to sit in front of Aang. While the boy practiced his breathing, the prince meditated. He couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to Mai…again. They sat like that for nearly an hour more before Aang's stomach told the two benders it was hungry. Zuko opened one eye at the sound and found Aang smiling sheepishly at him.

Zuko smirked and shook his head. "Alright, you did well today. Tomorrow we'll focus on shooting at inanimate objects." Zuko told him and absently rubbed his shoulder. Aang noticed and gasped. "Do not feel guilty; you could not have known your blast would be that out of control." Zuko chided and Aang hung his in embarrassment. They bowed to each other before going to the temple in their own ways.

"Aang! How did you do?" Katara called to him as he landed. She felt something was wrong, seeing as Aang wouldn't look at her. "Did something happen? Did Zuko hurt you?" Katara asked, glaring at the approaching firebender.

"No, but…I hurt him." Katara glanced at Aang then at Zuko.

"He looks fine to me." Katara stated after a once-over of the firebender before walking away, her long brown hair hanging loose behind her. Aang sighed heavily before following her back to the dinner table with Zuko following. Zuko took a seat between Sokka and Toph with Haru across from him. Aang sat beside him with Katara on the other side of him. Teo and the Duke had taken up residence with each one at an end of the table. For every meal this had been their seating arrangement. Nothing had been set in stone; they had just chosen these seats and hadn't chosen to move out of them.

Aang had been all but willing to let Zuko join, Toph had also agreed if only for the possibility of revenge and humiliation on Zuko's part, and Sokka…Sokka just thought it was awkward. Haru and Katara seemed to hate Zuko with a fiery passion and Teo and the Duke just tried to avoid Zuko at all cost unless they were with the rest of the group.

Katara handed a bowl of rice and vegetables to everyone then sat back down and began eating. Breakfast was eaten in silence which left Zuko's thoughts to wander. Could his father have been lying when he told Zuko of his mother's banishment? If not, then, was she still alive? Where could she be? What would she think of Zuko now? Zuko cleared his head of that train of thought and stood, along with Sokka, and placed his empty bowl in the washing basin. Katara collected the remaining bowls as the others left. Zuko thought briefly about helping but thought better of it when he remembered that he would be left alone with a master waterbender and a huge bucket of hot, soapy water.

Instead, he went to his room to retrieve a book his uncle had given him a few years back then returned to the log he had sat on the other day. He sunk down in front of it and leaned back against the warn wood and opened the equally worn, yellow pages and began to read. Nearly two hours passed before Zuko was disturbed.

"Hey Sparky! Whatcha' doin?" Toph called. Zuko wondered how Toph had found him without Sokka leading her everywhere. He turned his head slightly towards her and saw the two walking towards him. Sokka had one hand on her shoulder to lead her and Toph had one held in front so she wouldn't run into anything if Sokka decided to let his mind wander. Zuko let a smirk find his face as he watched the two.

"Up for some fishing?" Sokka asked cheerfully. Sokka led Toph to sit beside Zuko and he took a seat on the log.

"Fishing?" Zuko asked somewhat apprehensively. Sokka smirked at his reluctance.

"What, the prince never learned how to fish?" Sokka teased.

"I did, but…I was never very…good at it." Zuko confessed and Sokka and Toph smirked evilly. Zuko looked a bit worried.

"Well, we'll help you. Come on!" Toph offered—that evil smirk still on her face—and stood, grabbing Sokka's shirt as she went. Zuko followed, leaving his book sitting on the log.

Zuko followed the two to a large pond near the courtyard where Aang and Haru had battled. Toph sat at the water edge with her feet hanging down to touch the cool, blue water. The pond was ringed by cattails and tall, green grasses. Zuko took in the smell of panda lilies and a few other flowers common to the Fire Nation. He dropped down to sit beside Toph and Sokka handed him a fishing pole that seemed to be made of bamboo. The thin twine was tied around the center and fastened with a bit of turtle-seal glue. Sokka sat to the left of Zuko and dropped his line in the water after putting a worm on the end of the whale bone hook tied to the end. Zuko did the same and sat back to wait.

"So…" Sokka started.

"So?" Zuko questioned.

"This is awkward," Sokka stated.

"Uh huh," Zuko agreed.

"Uh…did you…uh…when you were in the palace, did you hear about a girl being kept in the prison? Her name is Suki." Sokka averted his gaze to the water in front of him. Zuko thought for a moment.

"No, sorry, I only really cared about my uncle."

"How is he?" Toph chimed in with an air of excitement to her voice. Zuko sighed.

"I went to free him but, the guard told me that he had already freed himself." He explained and Toph replied with a disheartened, "Oh," and a disappointed sigh. "So, who's Suki?" Zuko asked, changing the subject.

Sokka cleared his throat. "My—my girlfriend." Zuko cocked an eyebrow at this but didn't question it further. His hesitation was enough to inform Zuko that he wasn't sure; whether it be that fact that he didn't know if she still lived or if she cared about him the same way he cared for her.

"I—I heard you had a girlfriend when you were…uh…still there." Sokka stuttered. Zuko turned his attention from the water to the boy sitting beside him.

"Where did you here that?" Zuko questioned, looking straight at the Water Tribe boy.

Sokka smirked, realizing he had reached a nerve. "We hear lots about the members of the _royal_ family out here in the real world."

"Except the things that are important." Zuko whispered to himself.

"What was that Sparky?" Toph asked though she had heard him clear enough.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"So, is it true? Who?" Sokka couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer.

"Yeah, she…uh…Mai." Zuko stuttered finally and Sokka blanched visibly.

"You mean you _kissed Azula's_ little knife throwing _friend_?" Sokka blurted; disbelief and disgust coating every word.

"I didn't exactly have many options! It was either her, Ty Lee, or some stuck up noble girl!" Zuko fumed; flames licked his clenched fist. Sokka and Toph scooted away quickly. Zuko took a deep breath to calm himself and the flames dissipated. Zuko closed his eyes and took another breath. Sokka's laughter drew him from his dark thoughts. He turned to see the boy rolling on the ground wit tears streaming from his eyes. Sokka noticed Zuko's gaze and struggled to speak.

"You…and…Ty Lee! I'd love to see that!" Zuko couldn't help but release a small chuckle at the thought of the peppy, pink-clad girl and himself.

"I guess that is pretty absurd." He chuckled and Toph joined with a laugh of her own, remembering the light-footed circus girl.

"Lunch is ready!" Katara called. Zuko turned to look at her and she quickly turned her smile to a frown when she caught his gaze. Zuko sighed and stood with Sokka and Toph. Katara turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"She'll come around." Sokka told him with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so," Zuko said with a sigh before following Sokka to the table. Lunch, for Zuko, yesterday had been spent sitting on the log. He once again made his way to the rich-scented wood, hoping to finish a chapter or two before heading to the cliff top to do some training of his own. When he reached the log, he stopped, searching with his eyes for his book. It had been sitting there with a thin piece of leather between the pages to hold his place and now…it wasn't there. Zuko set his bowl of rice down on the log and searched around the piece of wood for it. What could have happened to it? He wondered.

Katara saw Zuko searching for something and decided he must be looking for his book. She decided to give it back to him. She walked over to him—book in hand—with a smirk upon her features. She cleared her throat and wiped her face of the smirk before he looked up. He looked from her to the book and back again. "Why do you have my book?" He asked with a suspicious glint in his golden eyes.

"I found it and didn't know whose it was"—her voice turned cold and dark—"until I saw the Fire Nation emblem on the side." She threw the book at him. He caught it easily but her words had all but stung. She spoke of his home with a hatred that rivaled his own for his sister.

"I know I have done so many things and given many reasons for you to hate me but, I'm trying to make up for all those mistakes. I'm trying to change, Katara." Zuko pleaded with her to understand but she only turned her gaze to the slowly darkening sky. Zuko sighed and sat down on the worn wood. "This book tells of the world before the war. Believe it or no, but the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes relied quite heavily on one another back then." Zuko ran a finger absently along the spine of the book, stopping when he reached the symbol of his home country. "You should read it, Katara. You'd like it, I think." Zuko turned to look at her and held the book out for her to take.

She only glanced in his direction before looking away. "You have done too many terrible things for me to trust you again. Your betrayal in Ba Sing Se was only one of your many sins." Katara spat back at him with all the venom she could muster. "I truly thought you had changed then, but then you went and sided with _her_." Katara nearly growled the last of her words and Zuko had to look away. There was no way to explain that to her without revealing a secret he didn't care to discuss.

"I'm sorry, but this time I truly _have _changed, I know those words mean nothing to you. If you just want to hate me, that's fine, I don't blame you." Zuko said steadily and caught her gaze with his own. He willed her to understand and trust him but she only glared and broke the connection. Zuko took a few deep breaths, stood, and walked away, leaving the book on the weather-worn wood; the thin, leather bookmark left in the pages.

* * *

_I decided to go ahead and post my replies to this story here so everyone could read them. Whoopee! Yeah, I know how exciting? If I'm going to fast, just let me know. I have a tendency to do that. I not good at taking a story slow though I love to read those kinds of fics. Thank you all for reading and hopefully reviewing!_

_Yemi Hikari__ Thanks for the corrections. You're right; I did mess up there. You seriously need to use the power of YouTube to watch Avatar! _

_Dee Lee__ Isn't it sad? I hope he makes up for his foolishness in the next episode. By the way, it's called "The Firebending Masters" so maybe that means it will be time for some firebending lessons. Hopefully!_

_Dracori__ Thank you for your compliments. I guess I have had time to improve since I stay in my room most of the time. Because of my younger siblings (nine year-old triplets) it's almost impossible to stand being anywhere else. Sorry about that mid-story author's note; I just had to say that and I didn't think people would get it if I waited till the end. I usually don't do that. Thanks again for all the compliments, I think that was the longest review I've ever received. _

_Shisaki-ShoKujo__ I'll have to read your story sometime. Thank you, I just got this random urge one day to continue the show._

_kataangtokkamaiko__ Katara is just trying to find any way she can to make Zuko slip up and let his temper show. She wants to shoe the others that he isn't to be trusted and is going to try everything to do this. I'm almost positive she will try this tactic in the show. She'll pick at any little thing he does and go, "See, I told you he's untrustworthy!" it's going to be irritating and tense and a bit awkward but it'll happen. Zuko didn't respond to her statement because he was thrown off by it. He didn't know why that irritated her and didn't have a response; neither did anyone else for that matter. Thanks for the review!_

_pink princess 16__ Here it is! Thank you for the review!_

_Momo27__ Thank you, please feel free to criticize anything you see wrong. I'm open for suggestions and I just love to hear from everyone._

_Flaming Falcon__ Here it is! Thanks for the review!_

_hiccup9192__ It has to start off as kataang but eventually it will be Zutara. Fear not fellow Zutarian! Thank you for the review!_

_Fairy of Anime__ I believe the name was something like 'greenmomos' or something to that effect. I hope that helped. Thank you for the review!_

_MylittleDomino Thank you! Thanks for reviewing!_


	3. Motherly Conversations

Continuation

_Okay, so I added a few days between Zuko and Katara's last 'talk'. So it's a little bit slower. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did…TWAT would have come out immediately after DOBS in the US._

* * *

Several days passed before Katara would speak to Zuko again; even if it was just to snap at him. Zuko knew her game and tried not to let it get to him. She was just trying to get him to react violently. All this just to prove to herself that she was right about his untrustworthiness. 

Zuko sighed and received a curious gaze from Aang. "Will she _ever_ trust me?" Zuko asked with a tired sigh. Aang giggled; he had never seen the prince so defeated.

"You just have to give her time. She's very forgiving, it just takes time." Aang told him. Zuko sunk to the ground with yet another sigh and motioned for Aang to do the same. Aang wondered what this was all about.

"I know that I almost got you killed but, why does _she_ personally hate me? I've done far worse to you and even Toph. By the way, what is Haru's problem with me? I've never even seen him before!" Aang had to giggle again at his teacher's frustration; it wasn't everyday you got to see the prince of the Fire Nation asking for advice from a twelve year-old.

"You'll have to ask Katara that. I don't have a clue. As for Haru, he just hates the Fire Nation. He's not very forgiving." Aang explained with a bit of distaste in his tone when he spoke of the earthbender. Zuko caught on to this almost instantly.

"You don't like him, do you?" Zuko asked with a smirk. Aang shot him a sheepish smile.

"Well, he…he likes…Katara." Aang's voice dropped considerably.

"She obviously doesn't feel the same, if that's what's worrying you."

"I know but…I—I like her too." Aang's voice dropped once more until it was no more than a whisper.

Zuko smirked again. "Yeah, I know."

"You do, how!?" Aang's voice cracked a bit and Zuko had to release a small chuckle. Aang just stared; another first. Aang had never heard the prince laugh before and it seemed almost…normal, as if nothing had ever harmed him and he was just happy with his life. Aang knew this was a false thought but, he wanted to believe it for now.

"Everyone knows; it's quite obvious." Aang's face fell, "She seems oddly oblivious though." Aang was about to speak when Zuko jumped to his feet and declared that training did not consist of talking about girls. Aang had improved greatly and Zuko had declared yesterday that they would do a bit of sparring today. Aang immediately got into a defensive stance, readying himself for Zuko's attack.

That's when Katara showed up. "Aang! What are you doing!?" Katara nearly screamed, dropping the basket of food he held. Zuko had to admit, the scene would be a bit frightening to someone who didn't know what was going on.

"Katara, it's okay! We were just about to start sparring." Aang tried to reassure her.

"Yes, Aang has improved greatly and we need to move on to actual sparring." Zuko explained calmly, trying to ready himself for a confrontation.

"Well…uh…at least let me watch." Katara said after taking quite a few deep breaths. Zuko looked almost shocked by her calm demeanor.

"Alright, Aang, let's begin." Zuko said and slipped into a fighting stance.

"No, Katara, you have to sit far away from us." Aang said and tried to push Katara but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Aang turned to look at Zuko and stopped all movement at the look in Zuko's eyes.

"Aang, you must get over your fear of injuring others with fire. Katara is a master waterbender and healer; she can take care of herself. Fire is a deadly element but as long as you remain calm and controlled, you will do fine." Something in Zuko's gaze must have reassured the young airbender, for he nodded and slipped into his own stance. Katara walked a little ways away and sat down. Her usual glare seemed to have lessened somehow.

Zuko shot a fist-sized fireball at the airbender's head which Aang blocked with a shield of his own fire. Aang retaliated with a much larger ball of flames sent toward the firebender's chest. Zuko blocked the blast and sent one of equal size back at Aang's feet. He dodged easily, avoiding the use of airbending; Zuko would have a hippo-cow if any other element was used during _firebending_ training.

After several more blows and dodges, Zuko stopped the match by surrounding Aang with a ring of fire. Aang dropped his hands to his sides and took several deep breaths, inhaling a part of the ring with each breath. Katara had watched all this with a certain awe. She had never been given the chance to just sit back and _watch_. It was a wonderful experience.

"You did exceptionally well today, Avatar." Zuko praised him. A bow was shared before Katara rushed over, congratulating Aang all the way.

"That was wonderful Aang! You did great!" She said nothing to Zuko.

He began to climb down the rope when he saw Katara waiting not-so-patiently at the top. He sighed and continued his descent with more speed than usual so as not to upset the girl. She began her own descent as soon as Zuko's feet reached the stone below. He watched her as she made her way down, waiting to see if she needed assistance. She only glared half-heartedly at him when she reached the bottom. _Maybe she's just getting tired of always looking angry._ Zuko thought hopefully.

"Are Toph's feet getting any better?" Zuko asked as he caught up with her. She glanced sideways at him before answering.

"Yes, they're almost healed. Why did you burn her anyways?" Zuko was caught off guard by the tone of her voice; it wasn't her usual cold, hate-filled voice, it was almost…curious.

"It was an accident, I was asleep when she came and she…uh…surprised me." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck as Katara stared at him with a hint of amusement in her eye.

"She tried to defend you. Se told us it was an accident but…" her voice trailed off

"You didn't believe her." Zuko finished and she nodded.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you completely but…I can trust you enough to train Aang." She confessed though she refused to look at him. "I did mean what I said before though." _Now_ she looked at him; an unspoken warning in her cerulean eyes.

"I know," he looked away. "Did you read the book?" he had just remembered it and wondered if she had even given it a second glance.

"Yeah, it was…something else." She said, thinking of the secrets that book held. "Was it really like that before the war?" She looked him straight in the eyes, hope filling her own.

"I don't know, Uncle told me that book was based on something true." Zuko glanced away at the disappointment in her eyes. "Um, can I ask you something without you getting mad?" She glanced at him curiously before nodding.

"Why is it that you have such a heard time trusting me? You personally? The others seem…unaffected." Katara paused, thinking his question over.

"You told me that you lost your mother to the Fire Nation when I told you about my own mother and I offered to heal your scar. If I had used that spirit water on your scar, Aang would have died. I guess…I just don't want something like that to happen again."—she looked away—"I don't want to trust you because I don't want to hurt myself. I know that sounds selfish." Zuko stayed silent for a while.

"No, that's not selfish. It's completely understandable; I'd never thought about it like that before. I'm not going to try and convince you that I'm on your side. I just want you to know that as soon as this war is over, I'm going to find my mother." He looked away as he mentioned her.

"But you…" She was utterly confused now.

"I know what I told you but during the eclipse, my father told me that she was banished for unlawful acts of treason. She might still be alive." Katara couldn't help but smile at the excitement and hope that alighted in the prince's golden eyes. Katara had nothing to say and neither did Zuko.

"I'm sorry," Zuko finally said.

"For what?"

"For everything, attacking your home, chasing you around the world, trying to capture Aang, and especially for Ba Sing Se." Katara smiled.

"Stop apologizing for everything, it's starting to get annoying." She teased with a smile before walking back to the kitchen. Zuko was left to wonder what just happened when Aang and Sokka came up. Apparently they had heard everything.

"Congrats, you got through to her!" Sokka called, throwing his arms in the air while Aang walked beside him, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Zuko said, still wondering what had just happened.

"Was your mom really banished?" Aang asked.

"Yes," Zuko answered before looking away.

"Hey, Zuko you wanna go fishing again?" Sokka asked, noticing the turn the conversation had taken.

"No, I…uh…need to think." Zuko told them before walking away. He lay down on a soft patch of grass with his arms behind his head, staring absently at the clear, blue sky. The sun's retreating rays washed over his pale face and arms before leaving him completely. Zuko could feel the strength leave with the sun. He sighed heavily.

"What's with the heavy sighs?" Toph asked, taking a seat beside him.

"Nothing, hey, how are your feet?" Zuko asked and Toph grinned down at him.

"Sugar Queen says I'll be able to earthbend tomorrow. So, that means I'll have my payback soon." Toph grinned evilly.

"Just wonderful." Zuko commented sarcastically.

"I heard about your talk with Sugar Queen today. Sounds like she's finally starting to come around."

"Maybe, it was weird though; she just seemed to just stop. Like she just stopped hating me completely." Zuko couldn't really explain it but Toph understood plenty.

"Sugar Queen's like that; she either hates your guts or she trusts you completely. Although, I think she's got an in-between for you."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, not quite catching on.

"If you slip up she's gonna catch you on it and make a big deal but if you do something good, she's gonna praise you. At least I hope so; all this anger in her is starting to piss me off." Zuko had to let loose a small laugh at the girl's forwardness. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought. From everything I heard about you…well, you don't wanna know what I heard about you. But you're just so different than I imagined."

"I seem to have that affect on people." Zuko—ever the cryptic speaker—said with another sigh in so many minutes. "I think I've sighed more in these past few days than I ever have before." Toph had to laugh at that.

"Yeah I know what you mean, you'll get used to it though. Especially if you're gonna talk to Snoozles." Toph told him. It took Zuko a moment to remember who Snoozles was.

"Does he ever get full?" Zuko asked, honestly curious.

"I don't know but, if he does, it's not for long." Toph responded with a smile and a laugh.

The rest of the night until dinner was spent like that for the two. With Zuko laying lazily on the quickly cooling grass and Toph sitting beside him. All in all it was a very relaxing evening for everyone.

* * *

_No, this is not going to be TophxZuko! Toph only likes Zuko as a friend. They're personalities match but their ages DO NOT! I am almost totally against this pairing. Please tell me if you think I should take out the part about Zuko's mom. I just added that in. I thought about taking it out but…I don't know, it just seemed to fit. Tell what you guys think. Your opinions really matter to me!_

_sokkantylee__ Katara is starting to trust Zuko now. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thank you for reviewing!_

_charizardaq__ Thank you for reviewing!_

_Worker72__ Yeah, love triangles are always interesting. Thank you for reviewing!_

_pink princess 16__ Trust comes with time. It has taken a few days but it's starting to happen. Thanks for reviewing!_

_MylittleDomino Oops, I guess i forgot Aang was a vegetarian. Thank you for pointing that out! And thank you for reviewing as well!_


	4. Rainy Days

Continuation

_I received a review on the last chapter about the lack of information involving Zuko's mother. So, I want to inform you all that that information will be brought up soon. Maybe…now?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did…Zuko would never have to suffer (okay that's not true, but it would be nice)_

* * *

Rain poured from the clouds and lightning flashed from the sky. Zuko had told Aang that they couldn't train in weather like this and Katara had agreed, saying that he was right. Zuko was now sitting in his room, staring out at the driving rain through his window. There was no protection between the outside and the inside but Zuko relished in the sound of the rain. He loved the sun but the rain had always had a certain calming quality to it. 

Teo and the Duke were playing a game of catch in the hallway out side their rooms, Toph was talking to Haru about earthbending, Katara was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Aang and Sokka were sitting just inside the temple watching the rain. Zuko decided to join the two.

Zuko approached them lazily, nothing moved fast on a day like this.

"Aang, where does the rain come from?" Especially Sokka's mind. Aang just shrugged his shoulders. Zuko to Sokka's left and glanced at the younger boy with a look that said, "Where did your mind go?" Sokka just ignored the firebender.

Sokka sighed, before sighing…again. "Sokka, you could get a patent put on that sigh." Zuko teased with a smirk.

"I can't believe you got on Katara's good side so quick." Sokka exclaimed, clearly just choosing a random topic.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Aang questioned curiously. Zuko kept his eyes on the falling sheets of rain as they stared at him.

"I just told her what I plan to do after the war." Zuko said honestly; golden eyes still on the rain.

"What's that?" Aang asked and Sokka nodded eagerly. Zuko finally tore his eyes away from the falling sky and took in the expressions of his companions.

"I'm going to find my mother." Zuko told them then looked away. They sat in silence for a while before Sokka spoke.

"You told Katara that?" Zuko nodded.

"She was banished for treason against the throne when I was ten. She murdered my grandfather so Ozai could take the throne instead of my uncle. My father told me this on the day of the eclipse." Zuko said, closing his eyes tight to fight back the tears that threatened to fall at the very mention of his mother. Sokka's own thoughts drifted to his mother. He remembered very little about her. He was sad to say that when he pictured his mother, he saw Katara instead. She had been the motherly figure in his life for so long now.

"Did you tell her _that_?" Aang asked. Zuko shook his head lightly.

"I know now." Katara's soft voice interrupted all of them from their thoughts. They turned to look at her, leaned against a nearby stone pillar. "Toph wants to talk to you two." Katara said, motioning to Aang and Sokka. Sokka sighed his aforementioned sigh before getting to his feet with Aang on his heels and heading towards the earthbender. Katara smiled as they passed. Zuko returned his gaze to the rain and Katara slowly walked over to sit beside him.

"I love the rain." Katara commented as her gaze also found the descending sheets of clear water.

"It's…calming." Zuko offered.

"Did your mother really do that?" Katara asked.

"Yes, my grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, ordered my father to kill me and he would have if it hadn't been for my mother. She had to kill Azulon to save me." Zuko told her without meeting her gaze.

"How could he even think about hurting his own son? He wouldn't—" Katara gasped, disbelief dripping from her tongue with every word. Zuko gave her a look that bordered on a glare. She stopped mid-sentence when she caught the look in his eyes. Something he saw there must have convinced her otherwise for her eyes adopted a look of near horror. "How…how could he?" She couldn't bring herself to ask the question.

"He is a terrible man…" was Zuko's only explanation as he closed his eyes. She stared at him, the dark scar looking even more mysterious in the dim light. Her hand slowly reached out to him. Her gentle fingers touched his left cheek so lightly Zuko could hardly feel the contact against the burned flesh. Zuko turned his head slightly to gaze into her eyes. Her hand stayed upon his cheek as she stared at him, a look of something close to pity swimming in her deep, blue eyes.

"How?" she questioned, indicating his scar by rubbing her thumb over the scarred skin. Zuko closed his eyes and pulled away slightly. He shook his head gently, his dark, brown hair falling across his face into his eyes.

"Not tonight," he said simply before once more returning his gaze to the rain. The pitter-patter of the sky's tears began to die down.

"I understand," Katara turned her own blue eyes to watch the skies.

* * *

_Please down hate me for the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted that last comment from Katara to be significant in some way. I'm sorry, I promise the next chapter will be longer and will have more Toph/Zuko time. Haru is finally going to tell Zuko what his problem is with him and Sokka is going to tease him about the mustache. Yes! I hate that thing so much! Unfortunately, he's not going to shave it, but it will be teased. Laughter will ensue!_

_charizardaq__ Thanks for reviewing again!_

_Fairy Of Anime__ Thank you for your continued support of all my stories!_

_zuatara-obsessed1__ I'll certainly have to read your stories. Thank you for reviewing!_

_MoonlitInuko__ I delved more into Zuko's mom here and I'm not going to go farther because I don't want Zuko to cry…yet. There will be a lot more Toph/Zuko time! And some more 'manly' chats with Sokka and Aang. Thank you for your comments! I didn't know if I was doing too well with the character developments. Thank you for encouraging my very small self-confidence to grow!_

_TailsPandR'sPlace__ I was trying to stick as close to the show as possible. There is a lot of comedy in the show and I don't like my Avatar fanfics to be too serious. Thank you for telling me your thoughts!_

_Shadowhand Zealot__ Muchas gracias for the mass compliments. I didn't know if I was developing the characters enough or too much. I don't really know how to include Teo and the Duke, seeing as I don't know much about them. Zuko wouldn't take very well to an annoying little kid always running to him for help and he's not the inventing type like Teo. I'll have to think about this. I know I need to make this story different but I just don't know how. If you have any ideas, please tell me. I was thinking…nah, I'll just let you wait. _

_Sayle Yeah, you gotta love the group dynamics that are brought forth in this show. What was that about the Western Air Temple? I didn't quite get your meaning. Thank you for reviewing!_

_pink princess 16 I would like to know if you thought I took that a bit too fast? I'm kind of worried about that. Thank you for your continued support of my story!_

_sokkantylee That would be an amazing turn of events though I kind of doubt it. Personally I don't think the storyline will continue very far after the Fire Lord's defeat. I think they might do a epilogue episode, though. Thank you for your insight!_

_Dee Lee Very creepy. Though, Toph and Sokka do fit well together. Thanks for reviewing!_

_wtfbrunteesoftball Thank you. I don't cuss in real life unless I really want to prove my point or if I'm really mad. I try to stick to that principle with my writing as well. Thank you for your review, it's nice to meet someone who feels the same about unnecessary cussing as I do._

_hiccup9192 Zutara is here! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing as well!_

_Worker72 Thank you. I agree, Zuko and Toph would constantly be at each other's throats but...so would Katara and Zuko. But, what's a relationship without some fighting? You can't be all "I love you so much!" all the time and still have a relationship. Thanks for your comments!_

_MylittleDomino It will most defenitely be Zutara. Aang is like a brother to Katara, nothing else. thank you for reviewing!_


	5. National Conflicts

Continuation

_Oh Agni! I am so so very sorry! I accidentally double posted this chapter when I first put it up! Please forgive me, for it is fixed and the real chapter 5 is now up. I am very sorry! I don't know how it happened._

_As I promised, this chapter is much longer than the last. I hope you enjoyed the zuataraness of the last chap though. I know I did._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did…Zuko would…eat cheese? (I'm losing my touch)_

* * *

"The storm still hasn't let up," Sokka complained before stuffing a mouthful of rice and vegetables in his mouth. 

"Yes, we noticed, Sokka." Haru told him with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Haru," the earthbender looked up from his meal, "what is with your mustache? I mean, you're like what, sixteen?" Sokka teased, pointing his chopsticks toward the boy.

"This mustache shows to my fellow men that I am a man." Haru retorted proudly with a fist held to his heart, the chopsticks sticking out of his fist, making him look as if he had stabbed himself. Sokka couldn't help but laugh. It was several minutes before Sokka and Aang stopped laughing.

"He has a mustache? No one told me this!" Toph exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a long, pointy one that just sticks of his face." Sokka told her. "Why don't you shave it off?" Sokka asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Because it is a status symbol in my village! I will not shave something that identifies me as a man!" Haru exclaimed, his voice rising with his anger. Aang and Sokka immediately burst into tears of laughter. Katara giggled a bit as well. Teo and the Duke couldn't help but laugh at their friend. Even Zuko cracked a smile.

"In the Fire Nation, our clothes and hair identify us." Zuko said with a chuckle. Now Haru's slightly annoyed expression turned to cold hatred. Most everyone noticed and ceased all laughter. Only Sokka kept laughing.

"Do not compare your Nation to mine! Your country has only caused pain and suffering for the world! And judging by what Katara and Aang have told me, you have only caused pain as well. You have no right to speak!" Haru's furious was met by stunned silence and steam rising from between Zuko's clenched fingers.

"Not all of the Fire Nation are evil! You don't know of what you speak of; there is good in the Fire Nation just as there is evil in the other Nations, including the Earth Kingdom! Your country's soldiers bully and steal from the people of small towns whose sons have gone to fight in the war. Don't try to tell me what my Nation has done; _I know_, believe me, I _know_." And with that, the prince left with a fiery glare towards Haru. All were speechless, none knew what to say. The remainder of the morning meal was spent in silent recollection and memories.

Katara wondered how Zuko had discovered all these truths about the other Nations. She knew he had followed them around the world, but what had he seen that they hadn't? Of course, he had to travel _through _the towns, not over them. And he _is _a firebender. If anyone found out, he would be… She didn't want to think about that. What had he meant by those last few words?

* * *

Zuko left angrily to find peace in his room. He took out the portrait of his uncle. Even if he wasn't here now, the man still had a calming effect on the young firebender. And that was what he needed now. He had been cryptic in that speech but would they put the pieces together? Had they heard the rumors; that the prince of the Fire Nation had come to torture the citizens of a small village? Of course, they wouldn't include the fact that he had taught a young boy the basics of the Dao sword, that he had helped repair the roof of a family's home, that he had saved the town from bullying, thieving soldiers, or the other small things he did in that town to help that family. Of course not; they couldn't look past the fact that he was a _firebender_. They couldn't look past his origins and see what he had tried to do for them. 

He fell back on his bed, thinking of the time he had spent with the young boy named Li. He had been so trusting and curious, normally such traits would have annoyed the young prince to no end but somehow in that boy they had seemed…right. Those traits just seemed _right_. He had been brave too; brave enough to take on those soldiers with only a pearl dagger to aid him in his quest. Zuko wondered what the boy's brother would have been like. Bravery like that would be a cherished quality in the Earth Kingdom ranks. The bravery to stick up for what's right.

That same bravery in Zuko had given him the mark that proclaimed his father's shame.

_It was to teach you respect! _

_It was wrong!_

It _was_ wrong; there was no way to justify what his father had done to him. No possible way…

"Zuko," Katara's slightly worried voice called from the doorway to his room. She pushed lightly on the heavy wooden door and stepped in silently, taking in everything. Zuko lay still on the bed, inhaling the light perfume Katara wore with every breath. Zuko's arms were spread out on either side of his head as if he had just collapsed there—which he had—and his legs hung limply off the bed.

Katara moved to sit beside him on the mattress. She glanced around the room; the swords on the dresser, the light from the candle glinting lightly off the metal, the picture of his uncle, and finally the firebending scroll that held the most advanced of sets—Zuko had never dared to try them, though he kept it with him just in case.

Katara moved to the dresser and picked up the portrait of Iroh. "Azula told Sokka that Suki had given up hope that he would come."

"Azula always lies," Zuko said firmly, sitting up. Katara turned to stare at him with a hint of childish curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "I had to learn that at an early age—Azula always lies. Though, sometimes she doesn't and when she does tell the truth it's never something you want to believe." Zuko turned away from her peering eyes, remembering…

_Dad's going to kill you, really he is._

"I hope she was lying then," Katara said sadly. Zuko glanced sharply at her, trying to catch her expression but she turned too quickly.

"Me too," Zuko finally answered.

"You know, Aang attended a Fire Nation school for a few days." Katara giggled a bit at the thought.

"Really?" Zuko asked, a hint of amusement flavoring his tongue.

"Really, Aang was upset by the lack of creativity in the school so he threw the kids a dance party. It went pretty well actually." Katara smiled and sat beside Zuko again. He turned to look at her.

"A dance party? I went to a Fire Nation party recently. My father has a beach house on an island and we decided to take some time off, to relax." He turned to Katara with a small smile, remembering his time there. Katara's smile had vanished, though.

"Who's we?" Katara asked.

"Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, and I." Zuko said a bit hesitantly.

"I thought you hated Azula?" Katara's voice raised an octave.

"I do, I didn't enjoy that part."

"What part did you enjoy?"

"Talking with Mai and Ty Lee and…visiting the beach. Mai and I…had an argument and I went to the beach house where we spent the summer when our mother was still…" Zuko's voice trailed off.

"You don't have to say it, I know. I guess I always saw the Fire Nation as one united force against the world. I thought that all firebenders were responsible for my mother's death." Katara choked on the last few words. Zuko didn't know what to say to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," he tried.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know you had nothing to do with it. You would have only been a little boy…" now it was her turn to trail off. Tears began to fall from her blue eyes, running down her light brown skin. Salty water slipped down her face and dripped off her chin. Zuko pulled her into a gentle embrace as one of his own tears fell from his golden eyes. He didn't know who was more shocked, him or her but that didn't matter. She found it comforting and so did he.

Many minutes passed without a word being exchanged before Katara stood, wiped away her tears and walked out. Not before giving him a smile and a whispered, "Thank you." With that, she was gone, leaving the prince to wonder what this feeling was in the pit of his stomach. It felt almost the same as when he first kissed Mai, but…stronger somehow…

* * *

_I have to say that I loved writing this chapter! It was so emotionally complete. Humor, sadness, and finally, comfort. As always, I want to know what you guys thought of my chapter. And I'm sorry if you didn't get to read and review the last chapter before I posted this one. If you review after, I'll make sure to reply to your thoughts. _

_I would like to introduce everyone to my little sister, CamoWriter! She can't spell worth a flip but she has finally read one of my stories! I'm so happy! She told me she really liked the story but her review was almost impossible to understand. She reviewed the first chapter but I'm answering her here, fyi._

_CamoWriter__ Amber, I told you I would fix that first sentence. It's not 'moodly' it's moody. I already told you how Toph's feet got burned! Mai is Zuko's ex-girlfriend, remember? Amber, your words make absolutely NO sense! Please don't leave me any more reviews._

_pink princess 16__ Good, I was kind of worried about that. Thanks for your reviews!_

_kikyouhater118__ Yeah, that's why she was banished. She murdered Azulon during the night somehow—I think it was poison—so that Ozai wouldn't kill Zuko. I'm trying to update everyday until I run out of ideas or until you guys start hating my story. Thank you for the review! (PS I hate Kikyo too!)_

_Fillygirl__ Thank you for the review!_

_TailsPandR'sPlace__ Here is more! Enjoy! Thanks for the continued support and reviewing!_

_shybabe Yes, Zuko has been thinking about Mai a lot less. Zutara is coming! Thanks for reviewing!_

_FireChildSlytherin5 Thank you. According to the reviews, the hits, and the alerts and favs, this is my best fic ever. Thank you for reviewing1_

_Worker72 True, I think it would be worse between Toph and Zuko as well. I never thought about the whole Ursa thing like that before but now that I do, it makes complete snese. I love talking to you, you're always full of ideas. Where do you think Ursa could be hiding? Thank you for your continued support._


	6. Bending Issues

Continuation

_They're going to have a major relapse here. But then Toph steps in to save the day, or tear it apart. I just thought of it last night and it seemed to fit. I hope you guys like it. _

_WARNING:__ This chapter contains graphic descriptions of unpleasant images. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did…Zuko would have fought his father in that Agni Kai and won!_

* * *

Zuko awoke before the sun. Though it was unusual, he wasn't going to waste time wondering why. He climbed the rope leading to the cliff top, his Dao swords strapped to his back. He reached the grassy ledge easily and hauled himself up. 

He spent a few moments in meditation before moving on to his swords. He removed them slowly from their sheath, admiring them in the early morning light. The sun had just begun to rise and Zuko could feel its warmth and strength empowering him. He stood tall and moved swiftly through the basic motions. Soon he was sweating profusely and was forced to remove his shirt, tossing it to the side.

Unfortunately, he didn't hear the airbender land beside him as he swung outward with both swords, flames licking at the metal all the while. Aang managed to avoid the cutting metal but couldn't think fast enough to block the flames. He let loose a terrible cry and slumped to the ground, passed out from the intensity of the pain. Zuko stopped immediately upon hearing the cry, his swords all but forgotten.

"Aang!" Zuko knew it was pointless to try to bring him back to consciousness but he had to try. After a long moment of calling the boy's name, Zuko picked him up, holding him firmly against his bare chest and made his way to the rope.

The journey down was especially difficult considering he was holding an injured airbender. Sokka hurried over to him, worry crossing every inch of his face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I—I don't really know, he just came out of nowhere!" Zuko cried and Sokka's worried frown just deepened.

"Katara's going to kill you." Sokka said as if it was a well known fact.

"I know, I know. Where is she?" Sokka stared into Zuko's frantic—almost terrified—golden eyes for a moment before pointing towards the kitchen. Zuko hurried forward with Sokka right beside him.

"Katara! Katara!" Zuko called loudly, his voice echoing loudly throughout the temple. Katara rushed out of the kitchen with a worried expression until she saw Aang…her worry became a distinct anger. Zuko still held Aang against his chest, trying to prevent the air from rushing against the burn and causing more pain.

"What happened?" Katara demanded.

"I'll explain later!" Zuko said and she nodded. She took an arm and swept it across the table, clearing it of everything. Plates and silverware clanked loudly to the floor and several plates broke but no one noticed; all eyes were on Aang.

Katara gasped in shock at the size of the burn before coming to her senses. She bent a large amount of water from a clean wash basin and immediately began to heal. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room. Zuko remembered the smell well and he couldn't stop the images from once again flashing through his mind.

_I will teach you respect!_

_The fire consumed the entire left side of Zuko's face before he crumpled to the arena floor, sobbing uncontrollably. The pain was only one reason for the tears…_

Zuko shook his head to clear it of the unpleasant memories and watched in awe as Katara's dark-skinned hands moved rhythmically over Aang's chest. The burn was slowly disappearing, bit by bit, piece by piece. The smell of cooked flesh slowly left them and the sweet aroma of pork strips and eggs filled the trio's lungs. The bluish glow surrounding Katara's outstretched hands began to vanish along with the burn.

"What happened?" Katara demanded once more. He couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer. Zuko opened his mouth to explain but Sokka cut in before he could say a word.

"Katara, it wasn't his fault, Aang airbended"—Sokka threw his arms around in the air for emphasis—"himself up there and Zuko didn't see him. It wasn't Zuko's fault!"

"Why are you taking his side?" Katara all but growled. Sokka gulped hard and moved to stand beside his sister.

"Sorry buddy, I don't wanna die." Sokka apologized. Zuko sighed before explaining further.

"I was on the cliff, practicing with my swords and bending. I didn't hear Aang land and he dodged my swords but the flames caught him. I—I'm sorry, it was an accident." Zuko cast his eyes to the floor; ashamed.

"This is the second person you've burned, Zuko." Katara chided as if talking to a child.

"I know; I'm sorry, I truly am." Zuko looked up to find a hard look in Katara's soft, blue eyes. His eyes found the floor once again and Katara sighed heavily.

"Aang will need to rest for a few days. I don't want you bending without telling someone where you are first."

"Now that's just unfair, Katara. You try doing that." Zuko said, crossing his arms, all signs of shame gone from his features.

"Fine then, no bending at all unless it's to light a fire for cooking or light." Katara said, crossing her own arms. Sokka looked from Zuko to Katara and back again.

"What is it, Sokka?" Katara snapped, glaring at her brother.

"I just wanted to say that when you two get like this…" Sokka trailed off, not wanting to explain what he was thinking. Katara and Zuko had guessed what he was thinking and glanced at each other. Both stood in identical postures with almost identical looks in their eyes. They both shifted into different positions before continuing to glare at each other.

A laugh was heard from behind Zuko and Toph stepped in through the door. "Don't be so harsh on your boyfriend, Katara." Toph laughed and all occupants of the room looked _very _shocked.

"What!?" They all shouted at Toph but she only laughed harder.

"What did you say?" Katara demanded, still shocked.

"My baby sister _does not_ like a _firebender_!" Sokka yelled. Zuko's gaze went from a look of shock to one of anger that bordered on hatred.

"Is there something wrong with that? Is there something wrong with being a firebender?" Zuko asked dangerously, glaring at the Water Tribe boy. Sokka stopped, realizing what he had said. He gulped hard and a look of fear crossed his face. He knew that Katara would never truly hurt him but…Zuko…

"N—no, there's nothing wrong with that." Sokka said nervously. Katara looked a bit worried as Zuko glared at her brother.

"Zuko," she tested. He didn't respond. "He didn't mean anything by it. It's just…" Katara didn't know how to say it, but apparently, Zuko did.

"Normal, I understand, it's been a normal practice for the last hundred years to hate firebenders and all those with Fire Nation blood. It's normal." Zuko said as if speaking to himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and calm himself and took several slow breaths. The others in the room—including Toph—waited anxiously for his next move. He took one long, deep breath as smoke billowed from between his lips. He turned towards Sokka with a apologetic look. "Sorry, Sokka, that was totally uncalled for." Zuko said.

Sokka nodded. "I'll say," Katara nudged Sokka with her elbow, trying to keep him from saying anything stupid _again_.

"Zuko, can you carry Aang to his room?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded then lifted the airbender and carried him easily into his room. He laid him on the bed gently before exiting the room and heading for his own.

Once there, he fell back on the bed, sighing as he went. A knock on his door alerted him to Sokka's presence. He sat up, and told him to come in. Sokka stepped in quickly and shut the door behind him. He stood in the center of the room, looking around nervously. He cleared his throat, once, twice—

"Sokka, what is it?" Zuko finally asked. Sokka looked at him as if he had no clue what he was talking about.

"Uh, Katara told me to come in here and apologize for"—he removed a piece of paper from his pocket and read—"'being stupid and insensitive'" Sokka looked up from the scrap of paper and smiled nervously. Zuko just cocked an eyebrow, wondering how he had survived his sister this long.

"You…you have problems." Zuko said simply, pointing a finger at Sokka and shaking his head, chuckling silently.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Sokka asked indignantly.

"I'm not going to answer that." Zuko stated, refusing to let his harsh teasing be heard.

"I hate you," Sokka said with a pout and a crossing of arms. Zuko laughed and Sokka had to join him for he couldn't keep up his charade for long. They laughed for a few long minutes before finally quieting down.

In the kitchen, Katara smiled to herself. Hearing Zuko laugh was indescribably wonderful for her. Toph grinned as she stood there in the kitchen with Katara. "You really do like him don't you?" Toph said. Katara was about to respond when Toph continued speaking. "Your heartbeat speeds up every time he walks by, every time he talks, even when you were so mad at him this morning you still liked seeing him shirtless."

"How do you know he was shirtless?" Katara asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Even when you just talk about him! Oh, but, Sokka told me. He said he's got a _six _pack!" Toph exclaimed.

"Yeah, he does," Katara said, blushing profusely the whole time.

"See what I mean! You are so crushing on the prince of the Fire Nation!"

"I—I hadn't really seen it that way before. Ever since he joined us, I've just seen…Zuko. Ya' know?" Katara tried to explain to her blind friend.

"Not really but, whatever you say, Sugar Queen. It's the truth and you can't deny it." Toph said with an edge of something like prophecy to her voice. Toph hopped down from her chair and exited the kitchen, leaving Katara to wonder if she really did.

* * *

_Please take the time to vote in my new poll! It's an Avatar poll (duh!) about your favorite pairing(s)! It's a blind poll._

_Lot's of apologies. Sorry everyone for that last chapter. I hope this one will help you forgive me. Even if Katara is kind of mad at Zuko in the beginning. Toph is so awesome! I hope you guys liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it! _

_whatsername911__ I know, I'm so sorry!_

_kikyouhater118__ I know, I'm so sorry!_

_charizardaq__ I know, I'm still very sorry!_

_Sayle__ I've never heard that before. There is no problem with being modest. I'm very modest too. Sorry about the double post._

_hiccup9192__ I know, I'm so sorry! Yes, Zutara! _

_Dellhp__ I didn't think any Kataang fans would read. I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I know about the double post, sorry. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Itai Silver Eyes__ I know, I'm so sorry! I like your name by the way. _

_Sisters-from-hell Good predictions. You almost said the whole chapter. I think I kinda screwed up on the Toph/Katara part at the end. Thank you for the review!_

_Momo27 Thanks, but I was having a hard time keeping up the tension between them. My stories tend to move a bit faster than I would like. I'm just not good at taking it slow. Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you!_


	7. Duels Between Friends

Continuation

Continuation

_I am so so so so so sorry about not writing for soooo long! I just got this very depressing review then I got sidetracked and then I got lazy. I'm so sorry! _

_I have decided to stop answering all the reviews on the next chapter because there are so many of them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did…we wouldn't have to wait three months for a new episode! _

* * *

The Fire Prince took a deep breath before opening the door to the Avatar's room. The heavy wood door creaked loudly, announcing his entry to the waterbender and the airbender. Both looked up at the sound and he was met by one friendly grey gaze and one penetrating blue one.

"I—Is this a bad time?" Katara had one hand on Aang's bare chest. She glanced down, blushed, and pulled her hand away.

"Uh—no, of course not, I was just having a healing session."

"Oh, uh…good, Katara…can I…talk to you for a minute?" Zuko said nervously, refusing to meet her gaze. Katara nodded, stood, gave a smile to Aang, then left. She closed the door behind them and turned to face the firebender. Her gaze was angry.

_I can't let him know_, she thought.

"I—I just want to say…I'm sorry… for burning Aang and Toph, for chasing you, for…Ba Sing Se. For everything." He still wouldn't meet her gaze. His head hung and his shoulders slumped.

"Zuko," Katara's voice was surprisingly calm and Zuko was curious. He looked up to find two bright blue eyes staring back into his own golden orbs. He was shocked by the emotions he saw swimming in their blue depths; sadness…disappointment…pity. He was confused and his face showed it well. "I know you're sorry, but that can't keep you from doing it again. You can't take back what you've done and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you did to Aang…to me in the Crystal Catacombs. But, if you try your hardest to prove to me that you've changed and that nothing like this will ever happen again, I'll try my best to forgive you." She explained in the tone that she often used with Sokka, Aang and the younger boys; her mothering tone.

"I'll try." Katara nodded and walked back into Aang's room, leaving the door open half of the way. Zuko watched as she knelt beside the young Avatar and resumed her healing session. He watched as Aang blushed when her hands passed over his chest and how Katara seemed to be completely lost in concentration. He listened as Katara lectured him on announcing himself when he approached someone who was bending or practicing.

Zuko left the Avatar and his water bending teacher to sit beneath a young tree and meditate. The desire to bend had left him the instant he saw the Avatar fall at his hands. He hoped Aang would forgive him—not that he deserved forgiveness—and that he would not be any more hesitant than he already was when he returned to his teachings. Katara may be able to heal physical injuries, but she could not heal emotional scars.

What had caused the change in Katara in the last few days, she had been acting…odd. She had suddenly started trusting him and he liked it, but he didn't know what to think of it. He couldn't help but feel the changes in himself as well. He had been feeling a strange sort of fluttering in his stomach whenever she smiled or laughed. His heart would give an extra _thump_ every time she walked by or someone mentioned her by name. He felt a strange tingling whenever she was with Aang or Haru. He couldn't explain any of the feelings, but the last did seem familiar.

"What, no jerk bending?" A familiar voice called from behind him.

"Hey, Sokka."

"You sound depressed, buddy, what's the matter?"

"Buddy?" Zuko raised his good eyebrow in the warrior's direction.

"Yeah, I thought we were friends now?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess we are." Sokka sat to the right of Zuko. The two boys sat in silence for a few moments, staring into empty space. A gentle breeze swept through the Western Air Temple. The grass beneath Zuko's bare feet swayed softly with each gust. Zuko and Sokka both let out a heavy sigh.

"You worried?" Zuko nodded.

"You bored?" Zuko asked.

"Most definitely." Sokka answered with a sigh.

"You wanna do something?"

"Most definitely." Sokka, smiling.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Most definitely, let's go." Sokka stood up with a grin and walked towards the training grounds. He plucked his strange meteorite sword from the bench and threw Zuko his Dao swords which the prince caught easily. Zuko smirked and took up his stance.

"Duel?" he asked, smirking.

"Duel," Sokka said with a smirk to match.

Sokka slid into a stance and the duel began. Zuko was the first to launch an attack. He leapt forward with a swipe at the Water Tribe boy's feet. Sokka dodged easily by jumping in the air and swinging a side swipe at the fire prince who blocked the coming blow with one of his own; a grinding swipe that left the warrior winded as he jumped and leapt and flipped to avoid Zuko's quick strikes and blows.

Nearly half an hour passed before the two boys collapsed from exhaustion. Neither had won and neither had lost and they were happy.

"You've…gotten…better." Zuko said through gasps.

"Thanks…so have…you." Sokka managed. Before Zuko could answer, a certain blind earthbender made herself known by shooting Sokka straight into the air. "TOPH!" Sokka yelled while he was still in the air. He landed with a loud _thud_ on the unforgiving dirt of the temple's training grounds. Zuko stifled a laugh while Toph smirked widely and proudly.

"Hey Sokka." Toph said calmly with the smirk still in place. Sokka got up with a groan and brushed himself off, trying to regain some of his dignity.

"What were you guys doing out here to make you breath so hard,"—she sniffed the air—"and sweat so much? Ew," she wrinkled her nose and waved a hand in front of her face. Sokka sniffed himself and then made a face at the smell.

"We were releasing some bent up aggression." Zuko told the young bender.

"Well, if your smell has anything to do with it, I think you succeeded." Zuko and Sokka glanced at each other's sweating bodies and both released a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" and when no one answered, "Guys!" This just made the boys laugh all the more.

* * *

_You guys can all thank my friend Meeoko for inspiring me to write another chapter. You can thank her by reading her awesome story _Eventualities are Inevitable: A Zutara Story._ I'm sure she would appreciate it. And, once again, I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you leave plenty of reviews telling me how horrible I am for not updating sooner._

_-Phantom_


	8. Ignoring the Fire

Continuation

Continuation

_I am trying to write up a few chapters and try to post them together. So, yes, this chapter will be the last one for a few days, but I promise it will be worth it. Please don't hate me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did…Zuko would have helped the gaang in Ba Sing Se._

* * *

"Hey, Katara," Zuko called out to the waterbender. She walked passively by without sparing the firebender even a glance. "Katara?" Zuko was baffled. Katara continued walking away from him, acting as if she hadn't heard him at all.

"Sokka, what's the matter with—" Sokka, just like his sister, walked by without a glance. "Sokka?" Zuko stood from where he was crouched by Teo's wheelchair—the boy had broken the axle of the chair and one wheel while exploring the temple and Zuko had offered to fix it. "Sokka!" the prince called loudly and shrugged dismissively when he didn't get a response. He crouched back down beside the chair and continued his work.

Zuko had decided that Teo could use a new wheelchair all together. Metal, he decided, would be the best material to make the rambunctious boy's chair from. Zuko had found some old pieces of rusted metal in the storage room and had cleaned them and was now heating one of the pipes. He placed the pipe on two blocks of metal to hold the pipe of the ground and held his hand just inches from the burning metal as he heated it to an appropriate molding temperature.

"How's the chair going, Sparky?" Toph called as she approached.

"I'm not even close to done. It'll probably take me about two days. That is, if I don't burn myself." Zuko said as he narrowly avoided a fleck of melted metal. Zuko quickly picked up another piece of metal and began forming the heated pipe to the shape he wanted.

"I didn't know firebenders could burn themselves?" Toph said. She sounded truly interested and Zuko had to look up at her to make sure she wasn't just teasing him.

"Uh…yeah we can. It's just like any other element. If you don't block it…it can turn on you." Zuko had turned back to the metal and wasn't really paying attention his or anyone else's words.

"So…you didn't block it?" Toph asked, almost in a whisper.

"What?" Zuko looked up, shocked. "What did you say?" Toph looked at him…at his scar. His attention was completely on her. "Ow! Damnit!" Zuko shouted, jumped up and held his hand at the wrist. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"What happened!?" Toph shouted, showing a bit of fear in her voice.

"I burned my hand! I didn't let go of the pipe." The smell of burnt flesh reached their noses.

"That smells bad; you should probably go see Katara."

"No, it's not that bad," he said, looking at his hand. The flesh there was tender and still hot. The skin was red and blistered, if Toph could see, she would have told him to go see Katara immediately. He was glad she couldn't, though; he didn't know why Katara and Sokka were _both_ mad at him.

"Hey, Toph,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why Katara and Sokka are mad at me?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I said 'hey' to Katara earlier and she completely ignored me. Then Sokka came by and I tried to ask him what was Katara's problem and he ignored me too." Zuko walked towards the fountain. Once there, he ripped a thin piece of cloth from the bottom of his shirt, soaked it in the water, and began to carefully wrap it around his burnt hand.

"I don't know why…Katara's been…" she stopped herself before saying anything Katara didn't want him to know, "Katara's been Katara." She finished brightly. "I'll get Sokka, maybe he'll tell us."

"Okay, he'll—"

"Sokka!" Toph yelled and Zuko winced at the volume of the noise.

"That was loud." Zuko mumbled.

"That's me, Sparky."

"What is it Toph? Is something wrong?" Sokka asked as he ran towards the two benders.

"Why have you and Katara been ignoring Sparky?" she demanded, pointing a finger back towards Zuko, almost poking him in the nose.

"I don't know why Katara's ignoring you, but I'm dong it because I thought it'd be fun to see how you reacted to being ignored. You know, to test for…strategical errors." Sokka gave a nervous laugh at the deadly looks he was receiving from the two benders. He didn't know which one he was more scared of. Sure, Toph could prank him and terrorize him to no end, but…Zuko could…who knows what Zuko could and would do to him.

Zuko glare left his face and he sighed. Sokka relaxed visibly. "Sokka, why?"

The water tribe warrior shrugged. "I was bored." Zuko hit his palm against his face and sighed.

"Do you have any clue why Katara is ignoring me?" Zuko asked seriously.

"Not really. She has been acting weird lately, but I thought she was beginning to like you." Sokka answered.

"Maybe you did something to make her mad?" Toph offered.

"Or maybe you didn't _not_ do something." said Sokka with a thoughtful look. "By the way, have you finished Teo's chair yet?"

Zuko's palm met his face once again then he winced and looked at his burnt hand. Then Sokka said, "That looks pretty bad, you should get Katara to look at it." Zuko face-palmed again and didn't even care that it hurt like nobody's business.

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry if you have a problem with Zuko's one curse word. I think he's allowed to swear every now and then, especially when he has a second degree burn on his hand.

_Also, in case you hadn't noticed, I really don't have a plan for this story. I'm just writing this as it comes to me. Sometimes it doesn't even come to me before I write it! So, if you guys have any ideas, I'd love to hear 'em!_

_I also want to apologize; I know this is the shortest chapter so far. I actually do have a plan for the next chapter though and that's why this one is so short. I don't want to give away what's gonna happen._

_-Phantom_


	9. Memorable Conversations

Continuation

_This chapter is a flashback centered on Toph. I hope this explains the whole 'how does Toph know about Zuko's scar' thing._

* * *

Toph sat back in the grassy area at the edge of the temple and sighed with something like contentment. She recalled the conversation she had had with Katara in this same spot a few days earlier.

_Flashback_

_Toph was sitting alone in the grassy area, feeling the vibrations of Aang practicing firebending with Zuko and Sokka practicing with his odd sword while Teo, the Duke, and Haru explored the temple. _

_She could feel Katara coming towards her with a slow, easy walk. "Toph," she called to her friend._

"_Hey, Sugar Queen," she answered in a blasé tone, "what's up?"_

"_Nothing, I just wanted to take a break and you looked like you had something on your mind. Anything you wanna talk about?" Katara asked, glancing at her blind friend._

"_I was wondering about something I 'saw'." Toph sounded truly interested in what she had 'seen' and Katara was intrigued._

"_What was it Toph?"_

"_Something about…Zuko," Toph felt the waterbender's heartbeat quicken, "I 'saw' something on his face that I didn't know what to make of. I've sensed it every time I've seen him. It's like a…dead place." Katara giggled suddenly and Toph wondered if the girl had finally cracked._

"_Zuko has a scar. On the whole left side of his face. That's what you saw." Her giggles turned into full blown laughter._

"_What is so funny?" asked Toph; for once she was totally confused. _

"_I don't really know. I guess it just seems like that's the first thing I ever noticed about him and you're just now noticing it."_

"_Is it that bad? How'd he get it?" Toph had always tried to hide how young she was but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She didn't even realize how young she had sounded at that moment. Katara giggled a bit more. _

"_It's a burn and no, I don't know how he got it. I've wondered myself." Katara said, almost in a whisper._

"_Well, why don't you ask him?" Katara turned her eyes towards where Zuko and Aang were training. "I feel sorry for you, Sugar Queen. I can 'see' Zuko's six pack whenever he breathes, but you have to wait until he takes his shirt off." Katara blushed fiercely. _

"_I did ask him." She seemed reluctant to go on._

"_And?" Toph prodded._

"_And he wouldn't tell me. I felt really foolish for even asking him. Like he would ever tell me something like that."_

"_But he did tell you and us about his mom and I know that really upset him."_

"_Yeah, I guess, but that just seems so…personal. I don't know, but I'm not going to try and ask him again. If he wants me to know, he'll tell me." The two benders sat in quiet recollection and thought for a few minutes before the younger of the two spoke._

"_So, to sum it all up, Zuko has a big burn scar on the left side of his face and you're too afraid to ask him how he got it and Zuko has a six pack…and is very sweaty and standing behind you." Toph pointed to just over Katara's head. Katara turned, looked up at Zuko's sweaty and shirtless form, turned and blushed till her face was the color of a tomato-banana. Zuko looked down on her; apparently, he hadn't heard anything the girls had said about him. Katara couldn't stop blushing and Toph couldn't stop laughing. Zuko, needless to say, was confused. Katara wouldn't look at him and hurried off to the kitchen. _

_Toph was still laughing when Zuko asked, "What were you guys talking about?"_

_End of Flashback _

Toph sighed at the memory. Since then, she too, had become very curious about the origin of Zuko's scar. For all her master earthbending, all she could tell was that there was a large piece of dead skin on the side of Zuko's face. Katara had seemed very interested in the scar herself, but Toph wasn't sure Sweetness had it in her to get such a personal secret out of a very impersonal prince.

_

* * *

_

I don't know how you guys are gonna like this one. I thought Toph was extremely out of character. I want to see what you guys think, so please tell me what I did wrong. I wanted this flashback to explain a few things and I think it did that, but I don't think I did it well. As always, leave a review.

_-Phantom_


End file.
